


Ending the day in the most perfect way possible

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And relaxing baths, Fluff, Kind of the aftermath of the episode, M/M, Season 3 episode 2 - The Powers That Be, Spoilters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After draining himself of magic at the Institute, Magnus is completely exhausted, but Alec knows of a perfect way to make his boyfriend feel better after the long day he had.





	Ending the day in the most perfect way possible

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, the last episode was so, so freaking good. Malec got so much of a screen time and I'm still just so... ughhh.... haven't recovered from the episode yet, nope. Not at all, haha.

Magnus was feeling weak, his magic drained, breathing laboured, but at the same time, he was happy because the plan worked. It was only a temporary solution, he knew that, whatever corrupted the ley lines was still out there, but he let that worries to stay for another day. Now, he wasn't in the mood, nor did he have enough energy to still worry about the lingering threat. He was still sitting on the floor, Alec next to him, smile wide across his face, because he was proud that his plan worked. Well, he shouldn’t take all of the credits, it was mostly Magnus’ magic that fixed things and he looked down for the second time, wrapping an arm around his exhausted boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” asked Alec, voice soft, but there was a glint of worry and Magnus looked up at him, face pale and sweaty, but he managed a tired smile and he nodded.

“I’m okay, Alexander,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his laboured breathing. “Just drained of magic, but nothing that a little rest won’t be able to fix,” he then said, reassuring his boyfriend that he was going to be okay and Alec felt weight lifting off of his chest knowing that it was just exhaustion that was pestering Magnus. He then smiled again and pressed his lips against Magnus’ head and his happy laughter filled the room.

“We did it, together,” he announced for the second time and Magnus chuckled when he saw how happy his boyfriend was he nodded.

“Together we’re quite unstoppable, huh?” asked Magnus and with that earned one of Alexander’s brightest smiled. The kind that were only meant for him. Yes, they did it, together. He bit into his lower lip as that thought came into his mind and he couldn’t stop smiling. Magnus watched how Alec got onto his legs and he wanted to do the same, but his legs wouldn’t support the weight of his body. He was about to fall back onto the floor, but Alec’s strong arms caught him and he smiled when he suddenly found himself in a warm embrace.

“I got you, lean on me,” said Alec softly and Magnus nodded, appreciating that Alec was helping him stand up. Alec’s arm went around his waist and pulled him up, Magnus wrapping his arm around Alec’s shoulders and looked slowly made a step forward as Alec did the same. “There you go, take it slow,” said Alec softly and Magnus grinned when Alec’s softer and protective side came out.

“Thank you,” said Magnus happily and Alec shrugged, because helping Magnus was the least he could do. He had just poured out his entire magic to help out – again – and he didn’t take that for granted at all.

The two of them made their way to the others, Izzy, Clary and Jace congratulating Magnus and Alec for their success. When Alec learned that it was Raj that locked him out of the system, he saw red with anger. It was because of that idiot that Magnus completely tired himself out, so he did something he wanted to do for months now – banished Raj from the Institute for good. As long as he was in charge, that piece of shit wasn’t getting anywhere near the Institute and the people who were on Raj’s side were welcome to leave as well. And with that, Alec was on his way back to Magnus’ loft, even the others were asking him to stay there and celebrate the win.

“You should’ve stayed with the others,” said Magnus softly when the two of them were out of the Institute, Alec’s arms still around his waist and even though Magnus knew he could stand up on his own, he said nothing as he enjoyed Alec pampering him like that. “I mean you deserve a little bit of celebration, you did save the day after all,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“ _We_ saved the day,” said Alec. “And you can’t really think I’d leave you alone in this state, do you?” asked Alec. Alec’s response warmed the warlock’s heart up and he said nothing, but felt his heart dancing happily in his chest and he sighed happily. Magnus grinned when Alec softly helped him to the nearby bench when they made it to the main road and then frowned when he saw that Alec started calling for a cab.

“What are you doing, Alexander?” asked Magnus and cocked his head to the side. “I can portal us back home and-”

“You’ve exhausted yourself enough for one day, Magnus,” said Alec softly and smiled when a taxi stopped by his side and went over to Magnus to help him up.

The warlock got onto his legs on his own and found it adorable how Alec kept walking by his side just in case he would feel weak again. It didn’t take too long and soon, the taxi stopped at Magnus’ loft, the two of them slowly making their way up and Magnus let out a loud yelp when Alec suddenly swept him off of his feet, carrying him in bridal-style position inside of the apartment, Magnus laughing and Alec wore a sheepish smile on his face as he placed Magnus back onto the floor.

As Magnus made his way out onto the balcony, Alec decided to make them some drinks, picking out the strongest that Magnus had, because it fit the occasion – it had been quite the day and a strong drinks were needed. As he carried the drinks out to the balcony, handing one of the glasses over to Magnus, he started thinking of another way to help Magnus feel better after the day. Magnus, on the other hand, was still thinking about Asmodeus when Alec mentioned him and the whole secret coming out that day. He felt his heart grow heavy and he looked over at Alec.

“Alexander… about my father,” said Magnus, his voice small and he made a little pause. “I hope you don’t think less of me,” he then added and felt insecurity feeling his heart, stomach dropping and he looked down, fingers tightening around the glass in his hands and he looked down at the city again.

Alec frowned and waited a bit. Wait, what was Magnus talking about now? “Are you kidding?” asked Alec, frown in between his eyebrows deepening. “I don’t care who your dad is. I care who you are,” said the young Shadowhunter and Magnus slowly turned his head to face Alexander, feeling his heart melting again at those words. “And you’re the furthest thing from the Greater Demon,” said Alec and gently cupped Magnus’ face and leaned in to place a soft kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, a little smile tugging at the warlock’s lips as the other pulled back.

“You really know your way with words,” said Magnus softly, kind of playful, but there was a tone of seriousness in his voice. He was expecting Alec to make a big deal of the fact that Asmodeus was his father, but he should had known better that Alec wouldn’t care. Just like he didn’t care about his past relationships. Alec gave him a little lopsided smile and only shrugged, eyes widening when he finally remembered of a way to make Magnus feel better after the long. Magnus frowned when Alec suddenly turned around. “Where are you going?”

“Oh, um, surprise,” said Alec and chewed on his lower lip. “You wait here,” he then added and quickly disappeared inside, Magnus left there alone in the balcony completely confused, but he decided to do as he was told.

Alec hurried to one of Magnus’ bathrooms – the one with the huge tub – and filled it with warm water and bubbly soap, adding in a bit of that sandalwood shampoo because of personal preferences. Alec remembered that Magnus mentioned taking baths was one of the ways to make himself feel better after long days, so that was what Alec was planning on doing. Trying to make the atmosphere more relaxing, Alec lit up two scented candles and then, he was done. He returned back to the balcony, where he saw Magnus sitting on a chair and Magnus got up.

“Is my surprise ready now?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec nodded, guiding Magnus into the bathroom and Magnus hummed in delight. “Oh, you’ve prepared a bath for me?” asked Magnus. “How sweet of you, Alexander.”

“Well, you’ve mentioned they help you relax,” said Alec. “And you need that after today.”

“Wanna join me in?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded quickly.

“Of course,” said Alec. “Do you even have to ask?” he hen blurted out and Magnus chuckled.

As clothes came off, Alec got into the tub first, Magnus following him, leaning with his back against Alec and smiled when he felt his muscles relaxing in the warm water, Alec’s arms around him and he chuckled when he felt Alec’s hair tickling against his neck as he leaned down to kiss his neck. Magnus’ eyes widened when he could smell the sandalwood and he turned around.

“Is that sandalwood I smell?” asked Magnus and Alec blushed up to his ears.

“Um, yes?” asked Alec. “I told you I like it.”

“You’re too precious, Alexander,” said Magnus and turned captures Alec’s lips with his own.

It had been one hell of the day, but it was ended in a most perfect way Magnus could imagine it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/)


End file.
